


Rendezvous

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Desperation, Eye Contact, F/M, Feels, Forbidden Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Quickies, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaky Sex, The clones are such babes I CANNOT HANDLE IT, Written for any gender/sexual identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: I always wondered what exactly Fox was doing before he came out and saw Ahsoka, so I decided to write something....the force made me do it.You break into the Senate prison for a sneaky quickie with your clone lover.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> It made me sad that there were no explicit Fox/Reader fics, so I just had to fix that ♡ I love that sexy red armor...and yes I may have bent canon a lil bit lol
> 
> DEFINITELY more clone content otw!!

"OUCH!" you hiss, accidentally slamming your elbow into a vent panel. "Force, the shit I do for good dick."

You wiggle, scooting forward, overexerting yourself until sweat is dripping from your forehead down onto the panels below. Just as you're about to knock on the vent cover of your destination, your commlink blips, Fox's worried voice whispering in your ear.

"Where are you??" he hisses.

"Right here, dumbass," you grunt, thunking a fist against the slotted cover until it gives, scrambling to grab it before it hits the floor.

CLANG.

Too late.

Fox leaps out of his chair, jumping at least three feet off the ground and dropping his codpiece.

"KRIFF, do you want privacy or not??" he berates; you can FEEL the glare singeing you from behind the visor while you smirk at him.

"God baby, you're so AGILE...maybe we should get more creative with our positions," you snicker, gingerly lowering yourself legs first, hitting the floor off-balance and careening into him.

He squeezes your wrist, double checking the security cameras to make sure nobody is coming to investigate the crash. The coast is clear, so he uses his grip to yank you closer, chuckling when you plant a kiss on his helmet's T-visor.

"Helmet on or off?" he purrs, and you pause to decide.

"Considering we haven't seen each other in two weeks, I think I wanna see your face," you whisper.

He eagerly obliges, popping the suit seal and pulling the red painted helmet off as you reach down to work at the blacks between his legs. They peel open easily, revealing a neglected erection that's a delicious shade of dark purple at the tip. He's messy with precum, so you reach down to gather some on your finger, reveling in his choked moan. You taste it, locking your eyes with his, cueing him to grab your hips and rut up against you.

"Gods Foxy, why didn't you just jack off instead of suffering??" you ask, yelping when he roughly grabs you and slams you against his desk.

"Didn't wanna ruin the buildup," he gruffly explains, tearing at your pants and cursing when they resist him.

You wiggle your hips to assist him, humming with desire at the look of utter desperation plastered across his usually cool and collected face.

"Mmmmm, what would all the others say if they knew their commander were sneaking his lover in to fuck them?" you tease, but he doesn't answer right away, opting instead to lock your lips in a passionate kiss.

He slips a gloved hand behind your neck and practically consumes your mouth, grunting and panting, shuffling closer when you wrap your legs around his armored hips. Finally, he breaks the kiss, nuzzling your forehead and sliding his other hand up your shirt to tease a nipple.

"Jinx already knows, he keeps watch for us sometimes," he reveals, smirking at your blush. "Yeah, don't worry, he's got a boyfriend outside the squadron, he understands the desperation."

You nod, embarrassed knowing that another person has most likely heard your orgasm screams. But you're thankful; if not for Jinx, you may have been discovered by now, which would spell a demotion for you...

And possibly death for Fox.

You shudder and Fox gives you a questioning look, finally reaching down to line himself up at your entrance.

"You good, love?"

"Yeah, sorry...I just worry," you whisper, and he rubs your back, pulling you close and settling your face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, baby. I know," he says, ghosting his lips over the sensitive skin of your nape as he slowly pushes in.

He's girthy; normally it wouldn't hurt, but you've been too busy to indulge in masturbation with a dildo, so his blunt stretch burns enough to draw a pained gasp. He sinks balls deep, gently rocking, making small movements to help you adjust.

"Kriff, you're so beautiful, how did I ever get so lucky," he half sobs, half moans as you nibble and suck a love bite into his caramel skin.

"It was that sexy red on your armor, and that stupid swagger," you giggle, referencing the first time you'd met him at 79's Clone Bar.

The meeting had escalated rather quickly, ending with him fucking you in full armor in the back, a favorite spot for most of the clones and their lovers. It had been hard to ignore the other couples, but clones are used to no privacy, so Fox hadn't had ANY problems popping a rock hard one.

Apparently word had gotten around far and wide that the starchy Commander Fox is skilled enough to make a first time partner scream during sex.

And he STILL brags about it.

Your lover chuckles at the memory, starting to increase the pace of his thrusts, gently murmuring sweet nothings in your ear when you bite your lip and dig your nails into the blacks around his neck.

"Force, I love you so much, you're so perfect, I promise we'll have a life together, we just have to wait a little longer," he promises. "Gods....I almost came in my blacks before you got here, didn't know if I could hold out. I couldn't wait to hold you, fuck you, kiss you..."

He trails off and moans, panting as he starts to get rougher, hips slapping against yours, his thrusts scooting you back and forth across the control panel.

"As long as I get to see you like this...it doesn't hurt as much," you whisper, gasping and arching against his abdomen after a particularly pleasurable buck.

"Ah, AH, baby I'm gonna cum, oh Fox, m'cumming!!!" you cry, and he answers your desperation with his own, practically beating into you, a low growl starting in his throat as he nears his own peak.

You hit your orgasm like a test dummy slamming into a brick wall, wailing and trying to keep your eyes open as he holds your temples and touches your foreheads together. Fox loves eye contact during his orgasms; says he can see your soul dance behind your eyes.

"FOX!!!" you scream, and his mouth falls open, pupils expanding as his hips stutter.

But just as you feel him twitch and give you his first pulse, the alarm klaxons sound.

"Fucking FUCK," he snarls, bucking and hastily finishing, enraged that this special moment has been interrupted. 

"Shit, sorry babe, I have to go," he mournfully grits out, and you nod, drawing his face down for one final kiss.

"Be safe, Fox. Please keep yourself safe," you beg, wiping him off with a spare tissue as he settles his helmet in place.

He pops his codpiece back on and helps you climb back into the vent shaft, gloved fingers lingering against yours.

"Stay here...I'll try to come back if I can. I'll comm you if I can't."

"Ok," you whisper after him, catching sight of a female Togruta through the door as he runs out.

"Please...just let him live."

Prayer never hurts....

Or so you hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
